


Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss: The Final Episodes

by KathyPrior42



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series), Zoophobia (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: Some ideas about the potential climax for both shows
Kudos: 6





	Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss: The Final Episodes

Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss: The Final Episodes

2025

The Second Heaven Hell War has begun! Charlie attempts to redeem her clients at the hotel and after several fights against Helsa, Vox, Valentino, Velvet and Katie Killjoy, she has successfully done so. Unfortunately, Heaven is not so keen to let sinners into Heaven unless they do the impossible and become saints. The angels also are elitist, only wanting the virtuous into Heaven to not overcrowd their realm. Charlie pleads with the Archangels to give them a chance, to have Angel Dust, Alastor, Husk and Niffty reunite with their Heaven families (Molly, Alastor’s mother, etc.) Meanwhile, I.M.P struggles to kill more bad mortals as C.H.E.R.U.B. keeps reviving them. 

Some people in Hell (Three Vs, Alastor, Rosie, Lucifer, The Seven Ring Rulers) attempt to keep their status at all costs. Alastor attempts to control and slaughter more demons, angels and humans, before Charlie helps him discover what he truly wants: entertainment, love and finding his mother. After long hard battles and agreements, Angel Dust is free from Valentino and a redeemed Alastor lets Husk and Niffty go. Rosie, Helsa (who wants Charlie’s position as princess) and the Hell-born attempt to keep the lower class sinners in line, joining with the Three Vs to try and shut down Charlie’s hotel (Lucifer’s idea.) Vox and Valentino try and brainwash Hell into watching TV and buying into Valentino’s porn. Angel and Aracknis confront their stern mafia father. Baxter, Crymini, Mimzy and the Hazbins work together to defeat them. Vaggie and Charlie grow closer after a formerly love-struck Charlie finds out that Alastor betrayed the hotel for his own purposes. After Alastor betrays them, he realizes that they were his only friends and decides to make it up to Charlie (by apologizing and helping the Hazbins defeat the Overlords.) 

I.M.P. goes on adventures throughout the Seven Rings and Stolas bonds deeper with his daughter and Blitzo. However, I.M.P. makes one fatal mistake, leading the humans to suspect that demons and angels are out there. Alastor jumps at the chance to enter the human world and cause more chaos (before he is redeemed). Charlie and the others stop him and bring him back to Hell.) C.H.E.R.U.B. tries to make friends with I.M.P., telling them to stop killing, but they don’t listen, saying it’s their only way to survive in a world that sees them as dirt. The cherubs rely the info to Gabriel and Michael, who send more angel spies to crack down on demons. Ironically, the humans accept C.H.E.R.U.B., even worship them as mini deities in their desires to constantly be revived. However, their revival results in more human population and formerly deceased criminals being able to cause trouble once again. The fight over humanity between angels and demons is ongoing! Could saints (former humans in Heaven) and sinners (former humans in Hell) be the realm mediators led by Charlie? 

Lucifer tells Charlie to stop pursuing her fruitless dream, as it is tradition to have Exorcists kill demons every year. Charlie refuses to do so. Lucifer warns her that Heaven will find out and she’ll be in danger. (He had wanted to protect her as well as make her into a worthy heir). Lucifer explains that he made an agreement with his brother, that Lucifer could rule Hell as he saw fit but only if the Exorcists do their job to instill fear and to reduce the population. Charlie and Lilith suspect that it’s a tactic to keep them in line, to say “you sinners deserve to suffer and die.” Lilith forms an army of performers in secret while Charlie continues her work. Baxter creates armor and chemical weapons for the demons, working with Cherri Bomb and Sir Pentious. More Exorcists arrive, this time killing twice as many demons as before as a warning. But the next time, Charlie and Hell’s rebellion would be ready. Lucifer confronts Michael who tries to pacify Charlie into letting the angels decide the fate of demons.

The second Heaven Hell War soon begins. Lucifer, Lilith and Charlie led the Infernal Rebellion, while God, Adina, Michael and Jesus lead the Heavenly Order. I.M.P. and C.H.E.R.U.B. join the fight as well. Exorcists fly in by the hundreds, fighting off demons who now have weapons, technology and magic powers. The war takes place mostly in Hell, but extends to Heaven and Earth. Lucifer battles Michael, as Lucifer attempts to take God’s throne again. Lilith and Charlie work to defeat Adina and the consort of God, who doesn’t want to fight. The Archangels battle the Overlords and the Seven Ring Rulers…for the first time, Hell’s denizens work together to survive. However, some angels are good and agree to Charlie’s plan, thus join her. While a few evil demons become influenced by Adina and a desire for more power. But soon, many beloved characters die their second deaths.

“When the seven Rings collapse, when the Heavens crash aground”  
Before long, Heaven and Hell start to crumble. Both strict hierarchies fall as the evil Ring Rulers are stripped of their status. The only way to escape was to go to the human world. Stolas sacrifices himself for Octavia and to keep the portal open long enough for the remaining demons and angels to enter. Charlie and the others arrive to the human world but not everyone makes it. All the demons put on their human form disguises and their backstories are revealed! Alastor reconciles with his mother, Mimzy, Niffty Husk and Charlie, giving her a kiss. Angel hugs his mother, brother and sister. Those who survive finally get to see their families.

But now the terrified humans have discovered them and are off to hunt down all the demons! They demand them to perish and get off of Earth, though many mortals want to use demons and angels alike to do their bidding. The demons, having been dead, chaotic and from different time periods… they wouldn’t mesh well with current humanity (the world would end!). Charlie tries to reassure the mortals that her kind are only there to help them and live peacefully among them, that they now need a new home. God decides to create a hidden Safe Haven for the characters (similar/the same to Zoophobia!) It isn’t Charlie’s original idea of Heavenly paradise, but as the angels and demons try to work together, it makes her happy all the same. Of course, the demons mourn the loss of their home and comrades. I.M.P and C.H.E.R.U.B. still try to kill and revive humans but soon find other musical theater callings. I.M.P. become excellent slayers of monsters in the other Hell as well as great performers. C.H.E.R.U.B. alternatively become healers of those in new Safe Haven and still travel to the human world to spread hope…while agreeing to let the natural cycle take its course. Charlie’s plan had (nearly) succeeded! 

But it wasn’t over. God, Charlie and the powerful authorities use the last of their powers to create Purgatory and the Astral Realm. Along with the new Hotel, Charlie leads the Purgatory rehabilitation program, where souls face their worst fears and themselves, giving them a second chance. As a consequence for switching worlds, the demons and angels could die mortal deaths (and could only use their diminished powers in their hidden sanctuary). All souls now entered the vast Purgatory world with five choices: go to Zoophobia’s Hell or Heaven, die a natural final death, be reincarnated into the mortal realm, or…like Charlie and her friends eventually do…be redeemed and enlightened in a new starry paradise. 

And so the next generation of Viv’s world begins…with I.M.P. and the Hazbins merging with Zoophobia and Ashley Nichol’s world of Far Fetched. Any children the characters have could either go to the alternate Zoophobia academy or help an aging future Charlie (before she obtains enlightenment) with another larger hotel to redeem others.


End file.
